Bollywood Cinderella
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: Ayame wanted to be a Bollywood star but was constantly teased by her crush because she was overweight. Can her dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

Ayame sighed, "First day of high school" as she rolled out of bed managing to fall on the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch" groaned Ayame as she got up and rubbed her side. Ayame stumbled to her bathroom to put on her glasses which Kouga broke and she had to tape them around the bridge of her glasses. She threw on her sweats with a t-shirt and paired with white flip flops and with that she left for school.

Ayame Nakamura is not your average teen. She is overweight and short with bright red hair that she constantly gets teased for. She wears her hair in the same pigtails everyday and wears her dorky huge frame glasses that barely show her unique eye color. She had braces on her teeth that she got over the summer along with a few extra pounds. With her lack of friends Ayame is antisocial and labeled as a geek. She has a bad cause of Acne problems and gets called Pepperoni face and a lot of other names too. She has lack of coordination and because of that she is very clumsy and can trip over anything. As you can see Ayame pretty much has a stressful life and not to mention that she constantly gets teased by the hottest guy in her class, Kouga Takahashi who is also her crush. She is also obsessed with Japanese Bollywood and one day wants to become a Bollywood actress.

Kouga groaned when his alarm clock went off blaring waking him up out of his dream with Kagome. First day of High School thought Kouga as he was getting dress and brushing his teeth. He smirked as he jogged down the steps thinking about that fat geeky girl with the red hair that he loves to tease. She makes it so easy; she will never become successful thought Kouga as he was eating his breakfast. His cell phone went off letting him know that his ride was outside.

Kouga was your basic teenage boy. He was 5'7 and still growing. He had long black hair that he kept in a high ponytail that flowed down to his shoulders. He had toned legs and muscles from track and lifting weights in the summer. He also had washboard abs along with that V cut thingy (I don't know what it is called). He had perfect straight white teeth along with piercing blue eyes as blue as the sky. Not to mention that he was voted as one of the hottest guys in his class and most popular especially with the ladies except for this one girl who had raven black hair with chocolate brown eyes named, Kagome Higurashi. He liked Kagome since middle school but was more interested in her now because she kept on refusing him.

Ayame got dropped off at school and hurried to her class trying to avoid as many people as possible but that failed just as she ran in to Kouga. "Great" thought Ayame another year of teasing she prepared herself for what was coming. "Watch it fat cow" replied Kouga. Ayame grabbed her stuff and left quickly to avoid any more attention.

"Kouga that was so rude, why are you so mean to her anyways? Do you like her or something?"questioned Miroku.

"Like her, not even if she was famous. Plus I have my heart set on Kagome" boasted Kouga. Miroku sighed 'this is going to be a long 4 years' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame woke up to a loud vibrating sound that got on her nerves. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed that the numbers read 6 am. Ayame grabbed her cell phone angrily and answered it, "Mushi Mushi" said Ayame with a hint of sleepiness but mostly anger in her voice. "Ayame, Get your Butt down to the studio NOW!" yelled her manager. Ayame sighed and hung up the phone. She got up but still manages to fall on the ground thanks to her messy clothes thrown everywhere. She quickly got dressed in sweats with a t-shirt and pulled her hair in a ponytail and left to the studio, where she was filming her second Bollywood film.

Ayame was still not your average girl. She lost a lot of weight during her high school years thanks to dance classes. Her hair is still red but not that bright it got darker over the years which she didn't mind. She doesn't wear glasses anymore she got that surgery and now wears contacts that didn't hid her eye color like those silly frames did. Now since you can see her eyes she has pretty sea green eyes that have a brown ring in the middle of it which was very unique. Her teeth were now straight and white but she still wears her retainers even though she had her braces taken off like five years ago. She was a rising star that was getting noticed ever since her first Bollywood movie. She was invited to many red carpet events that sometimes she went to. She was now a good 5'7 that had curvy hips and nice round breasts that fitted her body perfectly. She had a toned stomach and arms not to mention legs because of the specific dancing they had to do in the Bollywood world. She's actually real good friends with her role model Aishwarya. A lot has changed since her high school years sadly Kouga still didn't change he was still the same arrogant jerk that crushed Ayame. Ayame is now 22 it has been four years since she has seen Kouga, not that she cares or anything. Ayame moved on with her life and has a boyfriend that is also in the Bollywood film industry.

Kouga woke up to his television talking about a new raising star in Japan but Kouga quickly flipped the channel. A soft voice made him turn his attention to the blonde next to him. He got up of the bed and walked butt naked to his bathroom and was going to take a shower. Kouga closed his eyes as the water was jet streaming down on him. He quickly washed up and got out the shower and threw on a nice suit and left for work.

Kouga was now an accountant that manages celebrities' money. After he graduated from his high school he moved to the U.S to get his degree and was now the V.P of the company. Nothing much changed about him but he did tone down on his teasing of Ayame. He actually noticed of the years she was slimming down but he still called fat. Kouga now stood 6'0 and is filthy rich.

Kouga walked in the building everybody was greeting him. He walked into his office and sat down just as his secretary ran in with his coffee and donut. She told him about the meeting with the President of the Company and that it was important. Kouga left to the meeting room where he sat down in a big comfy swirly office chairs and sipped his coffee. "Kouga, I'm opening up a business in Japan and I need somebody to run the place and I'm asking you to run the place. I know you and I trust with the company so I'm telling you to go back to Japan and run the company." Mr. Yakamora told Kouga.

Kouga couldn't really argue he loves his job and will do anything to keep so he simply agreed and they worked out the arrangements that he will be moving in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame was watching her movie with the directors, producer, actors, and the crew members. She was impressed with the movie and it was amazing. They captured all of Ayame's features and enhanced her personality in the film. She hugged the producers and the directors and thanked them. They all loved Ayame's bubbly personality and determination. They told her that if they will love to do more movies with her in time. The movie took almost half a year to film because they had to get the settings just right.

Ayame decided to call her friends and wanted to go out to the new night club that opened up downtown. Ayame quickly took a shower and washed her hair she was humming her songs while she was rinsing her body off. Ayame went to her closet and grabbed her dress from the Black Cat collection that was beige color that was loose around the stomach and tight around the thighs with a pair of red heels. She plowed dried her hair and curled it and put on some light make up and was ready to go.

Kouga decided to go to the new nightclub that opened downtown and check out he was wearing some black jeans with a fitted blue shirt that showed off his muscles and bought out his eyes. He went up straight to the bouncer and at the same time a group of these girls that looked like models went up to the bouncer. He watched the one with the red hair, it kind of looked familiar but a lot of people dye their hair. He saw her eye color and it was the most amazing eyes he ever seen he had to talk to her. The bouncer looked at the ladies and asked for their names. The red head in the middle looked out the bouncer and said, "Do you know who I am?" asked Ayame. He looked up from the list and saw the ladies he recognized the red head in the middle that seemed kind of feisty thought Kouga. "Ayame Nakamura. I didn't realize" he quickly let them in and told them to tell Bankotsu to give you a round on the house.

Kouga just stood and was shocked. 'That was Ayame? When did she get all hot and why did she get special attention with the bouncer?' thought Kouga.

**Sorry so short. I have to leave. Uh review please..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kouga was awestruck by Ayames beauty. He followed the girls into the club and he was within earshot to hear their conversation.

"Do you know that guy who was staring at you?" asked Ayames friend. She's kinda hot thought Kouga. I should of bought the guys with me. Actually they might be here thought Kouga.

"What guy? And a lot of guys stare at me. What's new?" questioned Ayame to her friend.

"Well, I know that but I mean he was looking at you like he knew you." explained her friend.

"Yeah, he did. Maybe you should talk to him." piped in the other friend who had blond hair.

"Yeah you should! He's hot" squealed her friends encouraging her to go talk to him.

"Um, hello did you guys forget that I have a boyfriend that I'm practically engaged too?" asked Ayame.

"Uh, Ayame don't look know but isn't that your boyfriend over there?" asked her friend with the brown hair. Ayame looked in the direction that her friend was looking in and was appalled. Ayame didn't know how to take this, she has never been this angry. No wait, she has thought Kouga as he thought about all of those times he was mean to her.

Ayames POV

I could not believe it there was my boyfriend practically my fiancée over in the VIP section with this girl who he was practically having sex with right there were everybody could see. I felt a waterworks show coming on but I closed my eyes trying to blink the feeling away. I looked at my friends who looked miserable. I felt bad; they shouldn't be moping around at the club just because of my unfortunate bad luck.

"Cindi and Brandy you guys can go out to dance. I will join you in a minute" said Ayame as she nudged her head to the dance floor. They left almost immediately. Sigh. I wouldn't blame them I wouldn't want to be around somebody with a lot of negative energy. I'm pretty sure my aura is so strong that nobody will try to talk to me. I looked down at the table and almost automatically a drink appeared in front of me by a waitress telling me that the gentleman over there brought it for me. I smiled at the guy who raised his glass and took a shot as I sipped my drink. Huh. Jack Daniels and coke not bad I thought as a down the glass in almost 30 seconds. I immediately felt the alcohol in my system it numbed some of my feelings away and I had the strange urge to dance.

I made my way to the dance floor. I closed my eyes and felt the beat pulse though me. I started to move my body seductively to the beat. Swinging my hips, twisting and twirling my body to the rhythm of the music. I felt every ones eyes on me but I was used to it. Yes, dancing away my problems was the best solution. I don't need that scumbag anyways I don't need his fame just to make mine fame bigger. I'm a rising star I already have two movies and more coming along the way.

Just as I was starting to get tired I felt a body dancing on me. I didn't care pretty soon I was grinding with the guy on the dance floor. Pretty soon I was dancing with this guy for three songs straight. Our bodies were moving in synch my hips moving with his. When the song ended I turned around to look at the guy who I was dancing with because the alcohol was blocking some of my senses. I looked up and my eyes met his and immediately started to turn around. I so don't need this I thought. Right when I was about to make my way out of the dance floor. He grabbed my arm. "Ayame" he said. I turned around to face him. No why does Kouga have to be here right when I thought my life couldn't get even more fucked up. Here comes the guy from my past who I had a crush on but also teased me.

"What" I answered.

"Ayame, I'm sorry for all of those times that I used to tease you. I want you to forgive me" said Kouga sincerely. I felt my face soften but angered quickly replaced that. I couldn't control what I was about to do next as the alcohol as took over my judgment. I reached up and slapped him so hard that my hand stung. I winced at the stinging sensation that went though my hand. I looked at Kouga I was about to apologize but he stood there and said nothing well almost.

Kouga's POV

Wow that was some slap I thought she was going to punch me but wow that was something. I better try to claim her down I thought quickly. "Ayame look I deserved that for the way I treated you years ago and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I mean that. Its just you look so hot" I watched her face turn even redder it was the same color as her hair. I better hurry she looks like she is about to slap me again. "Not that I'm apologizing just because you are hot. I'm apologizing because I am truly sorry that I was a jerk in high school but I'm more matured now and I know that was childish that I treated you that way when I knew you liked me." She interrupted my speech.

"I did not like you and if I did how did you know that I liked you if I liked you?" challenged Ayame.

"Because it was obvious that you do well that you did. Look I don't know to explain but I just know" I said not trying to rat on her friend in high school that told me. "Actually Ayame to tell you the truth I did like you. I just teased you because of my friends and I didn't want them to be right. I liked you ever since we were kids when we used to play together. That's why I never lasted with those girls in school because I wasn't interested in them." Wow that felt so much good that I just let that off of my chest.

Ayame's POV

I blinked and slowly tried to digest that but my stomach didn't feel right and I ran quickly to the bath room. Luckily my friends so the whole thing and ran into the bathroom with me. Just in time to grab my hair as I heaved the contents in my stomach into the toilet. Wow I didn't think I had that much to drink I just had two drinks. Cindi grabbed me a wet towel and I wiped my face. I mumbled thanks as I rinsed my mouth with the nasty tasting tap water. I already was feeling better but then I quickly panicked. Kouga he probably thought I ran out on him. Brandy handed me a piece of gum and I chomped on it quickly. I rushed out the bathroom trying to find Kouga and I saw his figure walking out the door. Kouga….

**Hey peoples I'm back. Sorry it took me so long. I tried to make it up by writing this much. Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw, shit" I mumbled. This was way too much for me to deal with. First, I have my boyfriend cheating on me. Second, Kouga tells me his feelings. And Third I ran away from him after he told me his feelings but I really had to throw up and everything is so screwed. "Fuck" I said as I realized I'm going to have to go after him. I told my friends I will be back and I walked as fast as I can to the door when somebody grabbed my hand and jerked me away from the door. I turned around to see who grabbed my hand and it was my ex.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I wanted to tell you, we are over" he said and that bitched who was all over him walked towards us and put her arms around his waist.

"For your information we been over since the first time I saw you guys in the VIP section" I replied with just as much acid in my voice then his. Just then a flash went off and I was starting to get really angry. The guy that I always loved was getting away farther. No scratch that he probably left already and then the fucking paparazzi. Well he wants a show I will show him and the paparazzi a show. I knew another flash was going to go off so I took advantage of it and since I had enough anger and Bankotsu came at the wrong time. I slapped Bankotsu with all the strength I can manage and left not caring about the second stinging sensation that was surging through my hand. My friends were quickly by my side when I was ready to leave. They must have a radar or something but anyways I was satisfied that when I slapped Bankotsu the flash went off. I can't wait to see that in the papers tomorrow. The limo was waiting out front and we quickly got in and went to my house to get my stuff.

Kouga's POV

I couldn't believe that right after I told her my feelings she ran off and to the bathroom. Was she really that upset? I questioned myself. I grabbed another shot as I was debating if I should stay or leave. After about ten minutes, I decided to leave. I waited outside the club to think some more and get my head clear. Man I really need a cigarette to bad I quit smoking. I could really use one. I decided to walk home since I only live a couple blocks away from the club and it was good for my head. I was actually surprising warm to be about 12 in the morning. I wonder what Ayame is doing? I questioned myself as I turned the key into my apartment and you wouldn't believe who was there.

Ayame's POV

Man was I exhausted and soon found myself collapsing on my bed with my shoes and clothes on and went to sleep. My friends stayed the night and crashed literally on the couch.

Ayame's Dream

_I quickly put on my clothes while Kouga was waiting for me down stairs. We were going hiking in the forest in our backyard. "You got the snacks?" I asked and Kouga pointed to the backpack on his back and replied, "I got us covered Aya." I smiled I loved it when he called me Aya. I quickly followed Kouga out my door and he laughed as I tripped over my shoe string. I got up and brushed myself off and smiled. "Come on klutz. You are always falling" teased Kouga. We were going into the sixth grade and loved to go on adventures. Kouga grabbed my hand to help me up the kind of slanted grounds. I started to notice I was gaining weight but Kouga didn't notice so I was cool. I got so excited that he was holding my hand that I tripped over a rock and sent us both falling. I stared at Kouga and then we starting laughing. "You hungry?" asked Kouga. I quickly nodded my head. I heard this obnoxious sound and asked Kouga, "Do you that?" then I realized that this is not how my memory was supposed to go and then my dream slowly faded as I was gaining consciousness. _I grabbed my cell phone getting ready to chuck the stupid thingwhen I realized it was my manager.

"Mushi, Mushi" I replied sleepily.

"Ayame did you forget that you have a meeting with an accountant to manage your money?" asked the slightly annoyed manager. I groaned at the nagging tone my manager was using and replied "No, I didn't forget in fact I was just about to take a shower" I lied. I hung up the phone on my manager and hopped into the bathroom. Man was my head pounding. I opened up my mirror and took three pain relievers and brushed my teeth. I groaned as I looked in the mirror. All the hairspray that I put in my hair was making hair stand up in all sorts of directions. I used the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Since this was a business meeting I choose a black med length pencil skirt that went above the waist with a white blouse with ruffles in the front that made my chest look bigger then it actually was. I paired it with a red 2 inch belt that went around the waist making my skinny waist stand out with 3 inch red peep toe heels. I sat down at my vanity mirror and took out the curlers in my hair. My red hair had nice soft waves that cascaded down to the middle of my back. I pinned a little section back with a black butterfly clip and started on my make up. I decided I wanted to go light so I put on some mascara with creamy eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I grabbed my red Jimmy Choo hand bag and was ready to go. My friends were still asleep so I left them a note and left to the Matsumoto Corporation.

Kouga's POV

I awoke to my alarm clock going off. I looked at my calendar and noticed I had an important meeting to attend at 9:00 am. I looked at the time and it was 7:30. Okay I had enough time and got up to take my shower. I washed my hair using my chocolate ax shampoo/ bodywash. I checked my face in the mirror and realized I had some stubble coming in. I quickly put on some shaving cream and started to shave. When I was finished I checked the mirror to make sure I didn't miss any spots. Okay I was good and then I reached for some aftershave and winced at the stinging sensational but it quickly went away. I brushed my teeth and decided to wear a nice black Armani suit, with my best blouse with a tie and shiny dress shoes. I brushed my hair into a ponytail. My hair was longer than most business men but it added to my quality. I looked at the time 8:20 perfect and then I left to Matsumoto building that I now owned.

**Sorry if there is any errors. I didnt have time to check it over. Thank you reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey readers its , I totally forgot about who was at Kouga's apartment. So here is the chapter that reveals who was there.**_

Kouga's Flashback to last night

I can't believe Inuyasha and Miroku were in my apartment last night. I walked in and was appalled at the sight. I like my apartment clean and Inuyasha and Miroku dirty upped the place. They were sprawled all over my couch and 4 pizza boxes were everywhere along with chip crumbs and empty soda cans everywhere. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I hope you know you guys are going to clean up this mess and I want my apartment just they way it was before you got here before I wake up. Got it?" I was probably a little rude to them but I was annoyed and upset about Ayame. And left to my room and slammed the door. I was not in a good mood.

End of flashback and still Kouga's POV

I walked into Matsumoto building and was immediately greeted by everybody. I guess everybody was trying to make a good impression. A woman who caught my attention who was standing by the elevator with a star bucks coffee in her hand as well as a pastry. She had long black wavy hair that flowed down her back. She wore a gray business suit with a black blouse and a pair of black pumps. She turned towards me as she felt a presence, "You must be Mr. Ookami" she asked with a smile. "Yes, and you are?" asked Kouga.

"Higurashi Kagome" replied Kagome as she bowed. "Higurashi, you must be my personal assistant correct?" asked Kouga hoping she was Kagome smile and replied, "Yes" Now it was Kouga's turn to smile and the elevator opened taking them to their floor.

We finally reached the top floor and I quickly found my new office as it was the biggest on the floor. I walked in with Kagome following behind me and I heard her gasp. My office was nice and up to date with all of the new technologies. I had a flat screen television mounted on the wall, and I flat screen computer and a touch dial phone. It was a nice office and it had a mini refrigerator. I noticed there was a folder on the desk and I sat down in the big swirly chair. I practically sunk down into the chair when I sat in it. Now this was a nice chair and I noticed there was a remote and I pushed a button and the chair started to message my back. This is going to come in handy. I picked up the folder and opened it up looking at the new celebrity account and expenses. Wow she really doesn't know how to manage her money. I actually wasn't surprise a lot of celebrities don't know how to manage money and hire accountants. I closed the file and I glanced at the name but the phone rang before I could translate it. I'm so used to American letters it takes me awhile to read Japanese now even though I speak it still.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Kouga Ookami, I believe its mushi, mushi when you answer the phone in Japan. How do you like it so far?" asked .

"It's really nice and I love it, Thank you Mr. Yakamora and I forgot" I laughed into the phone.

"Don't mention it; I know you will be able to handle it. I would be calling in to check up on it Kouga, don't disappoint me Kouga"

"I won't"

"Good. Bye now and good luck."

"Thanks"

Mr. Yakamora was like a dad to me. I respected him very much and he took me under his wing as an intern when I was in college and then offered me a job when I graduated. I looked at the clock and I realized that I had I had a meeting with this new celebrity. I asked Kagome to show to me the conference room.

I sat down at the center of the chair and all the other employees sat down on the other side of the table leaving the seat across from me open. Everybody started to introduce themselves to me and I nodded. Hopefully I can remember their names; I was actually kind of nervous. This is my first time alone doing this, but I'm pretty experienced. I quickly got to business as the time for the client to come in was pretty close. I picked up the remote and a screen appeared showing the clients financial status and their money spending. We discussed how we are going to help her and that's when a woman's voice caught my attention as she walked in the room. She was on the phone talking in an exasperated voice and looking very annoyed. I was stunned to see that the person was Ayame but she didn't notice me yet as she was still talking on the phone trying to get off and then she slammed the phone shut. I was staring at her body. Her outfit was businessy; the belt around her waist showed off her curves and the pencil skirt with her heels made her legs like they can go on forever. Her hair was beautiful she had one side clipped with a black clip. She was so beautiful just like she was last night.

She looked around the room and smiled nervously and when she glanced up at my seat. Her eyes slightly widened as she noticed me and got a little fidgety. Then she composed her expression and asked, "What are my finances?" We quickly got to work, showing her the chart that we made, and explained she needs to set aside some money in a bank account under my company and she sends her bills to us like her electricity etc bills and we will take the money from her accountant to pay it and the left over money she can spend. She agreed and by the look on her face I could tell she was impressed. I handed her some paper work for her to fill out and she finished and handed back to me. She sent me a silent message by looking in my eyes saying that we need to talk and I nodded and she smiled.

"Kouga-kun, do you want to go out for coffee? My treat" asked Ayame. I nodded and got up dismissed everybody else. Ayame followed me out the door and Kagome stayed to straighten up the place.

Pretty soon we were outside walking in compatible silence both of us waiting to sit down before talking to each other. We found a nice little café and sat down. Almost immediately a waitress came to us and took our order. Ayame ordered a breakfast sandwich and a Vanilla Carmel frap while I order cup of black coffee with a cheese Danish.

"We need to talk" replied Ayame with a serious look.

_**Hey peoples I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be uploading a chapter to Love, Lust, and Lip-gloss pretty soon and another chapter to Right in Front of me. Thank you for reading my stories. Review please and if you have any ideas feel free to write them. Okay thanks.**_


End file.
